


Weak On My Knees

by writershapeholeonthedoor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, G!P, Girl Penis, Lena Luthor G!P, Lena Luthor Has a Penis, Love, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writershapeholeonthedoor/pseuds/writershapeholeonthedoor
Summary: It's their weekly movie night, but Lena can't control her body anymore, Kara notices it and decide to make something about it.-Then she slid herself against Lena, up and down, back and forward, and she watched in first hand as her friend clamped down a moan by biting her lip hard. “Is there anything you want to show me, Lena?”
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 32
Kudos: 1038





	Weak On My Knees

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contain a G!P character. If you don't like it, don't read it! I have plenty of other works you can take a look at, not need to throw unmotivated hate if you can just go read something else.  
> English is not my first language, so forgive me for any mistakes.  
> Follow me on Tumblr, @writershapeholeonthedoor

Opening the door with her best joyful smile, Lena spotted her friend standing on the other side, hands in the back pockets of her jeans, hair in a loose bun and a dopey smile as she waited for her.

“I told you there’s no need to wait for me to open the door for you,” Lena said instead of greeting the other woman.

Kara shrugged. “You might be busy, who knows?”

“That never stopped you from bursting from my balcony before,” Lena teased as she took a step to the side to allow her to get in.

Following Lena inside, Kara grinned. “Desperate measures, you know.”

Lena snorted and shook her head. “If that’s the lie you’re going with...” When all Kara did was smile back at her, Lena pocked her shoulder with her index finger. “Go sit, I will grab us some blankets.”

Kara did as she was told, already used to be feeling like she was on her own home when walking around Lena’s penthouse. She kicked her shoes and curled her legs under herself to sit down on her favorite spot in the spacious comfortable white couch. They had made Fridays their official movie night months ago and both women clearly looked forward all week for that day when they spent the night together on either of their places while watching whatever movie they decided on.

From her place on the couch, and that wasn’t the reason why it was her favorite spot, not at all, but from there she could see Lena’s ass while she moved around to collect their supplies for movie night. Lena was using sweatpants and a DEO’s shirt that once belonged to Kara, and the material of both items clung to her like a second skin. Kara felt her throat dry and she had to quickly look away to avoid letting her thoughts go to dirty places.

Lena walked back into the living room holding two fluffy pillows and a single blanket, and she grinned to her friend. “Did you pick a movie yet?”

Kara shook her head as she leaned over to grab the remote from the coffee table. “Nope. What do you want to watch?”

“Nothing with blood, please,” Lena replied as she gently placed the pillows and blankets beside Kara. “I will grab you a drink while you choose.”

The blonde smiled in appreciation. “Thank you, Lena!” she sang as the other woman made her way to the kitchen. Kara flicked through the movies on Netflix until Lena was back, holding a glass of wine for herself and some alien beer for her. “Oh, the good stuff.”

Lena chuckled softly as she handed her bottle and sat down on their spot. It truly didn’t matter how they started the night, they would always end up curled together against one of the arms of the couch and it didn’t take them long to realize it. So the solution was to simply curl up together since the beginning, something both women were very eager to accomplish. Every Friday night, they sat in their spot on the couch, Kara’s back pressed against Lena’s front, the CEO’s arms wrapped around her waist, chin on her shoulder as they watched a movie.

And even though Alex had teased her about it a million times already, Kara had reminded her numerous times that they were friends, nothing more and that their cuddling sessions were nothing but entirely platonic. Even if she wanted more, but her sister would never let her live if she found out about that, so she kept her not so friendly feelings to herself.

They waited until Kara had finally picked a movie, Monsters Inc. because she not only loved that movie but also knew Lena had never watched it, before falling into their usual position. Lena sat, making herself comfortable and making room for her friend to join her, and sighed happily when the blonde did exactly that, resting against her. The CEO curled one arm around her waist as the other hand held her wine glass carefully so it wouldn’t be knocked over.

Smiling when she felt the warm body pressed against her chest, Lena ignored the clench of her stomach when a small firm ass wiggled against her. She definitely should be used to her body’s reactions to her friend by now, especially after their routine on movie nights, but she still could feel the familiar stirring in her pants and instantly moved her hips out of the way just enough.

Since she found out about Kara’s super-secret, they had both agreed that there would be no more secrets between them. Taking aside the obvious hiding about the mutual attraction towards each other, they had shared pretty much everything else. They were best friends for over three years and Kara had learned about Lena’s unique situation, about the parts between her legs that most women didn’t have.

But Lena kept having to remind herself that, just because Kara knew about it, it didn’t mean she wanted to feel it poking her in the back when they were meant to be cuddling innocently as best friends. So, like she did every week, Lena bit her bottom lip and started to think about everything painful that happened during her week while she waited for her friend to find a comfortable position.

“Sorry,” Kara breathed once she was settled and her body relaxed. “Tight pants.”

As Kara draped the blanket over them, Lena replied, “you look hot in it.”

And even if it was true and the reporter looked absolutelly delicious using those jeans, Lena should really learn to hold her tongue sometimes because she did not only wasn’t supposed to say that but now she was also blushing a deep shade of red.

“Thanks,” Kara giggled happily, throwing her a look over her shoulder.

Feeling her face get twice as hot, Lena took a sip of her wine to gain some time to compose herself and waited until Kara had leaned back against her before speaking again, “Did you and Alex had a nice lunch today?”

The blonde chuckled and the muscles on her stomach contracted beneath Lena’s palm, making her very aware of her choice of placement for her free hand. Before she could move away though, Kara had locked their fingers together. “It was great. She couldn’t shut up about Kelly and I kept teasing her about it.”

Her thumb was stroking the back of Lena’s hand and the CEO needed a second to be able to reply. “I missed you.” She rested her cheek against her friend’s shoulder and sighed.

“So did I,” Kara responded with a soft smile. “You’re missing the movie.”

Lena rolled her eyes. “I’m not missing anything. You just put this movie on because you’re soft like Sullivan.”

“How dare you?!” Kara gasped loudly. “Maybe I put this because you look like Boo!”

The brunette laughed when her friend huffed and gently put her glass down to be able to wrap both of her arms around her. “Right, I will let you lie this time.”

“I don’t like you,” Kara said as she pretended to be insulted, arms crossed the best she could in their position and furrowed brows.

At that, Lena laughed loudly against her back. “No, you don’t. You love me, you said so, can’t take it back.”

Kara said nothing in return, choosing to ignore the truth behind her friend’s words. Shivers started to run down her arms when a soft hand started to rub circles against her belly and she had to bit her lip hard to stop herself from gulping at the arousal reuniting between her legs. They had been doing this for months and she still wasn’t used to Lena’s body pressed so close to hers, to the feeling of her hands around her, firm breasts pressed on her back.

She had often wondered if the attraction she felt was indeed one-sided or if Lena might feel the same for her, but she was never able to identify any reaction from her. It was bad to admit, but she had hoped more than once that she would feel Lena against her. The special part from Lena. But that never happened, not even once, which completely killed her hopes considering how close they lay together every week. So when Lena’s fingers began to lazily trace her belly, Kara’s attention wasn’t on screen anymore.

Instead, she squirmed, shifting as she tried to find a new position that could ease the growing ache in her clit. She felt bad for feeling like that, but it was all too much for her to ignore. The fingers against her stomach, the firm breasts on her back, the scent of expensive shampoo and soap and body lotion, the arm around her waist. Too much and, yet, too little.

Lena tried to focus on the child-ish characters on screen, but as usual, it was quite hard for her to concentrate on anything that wasn’t Kara pressed against her. She was usually very good at hiding her hard-on, sometimes she had to move her hips or even excuse herself to the bathroom for a moment, but she was almost always successful to avoid her own body’s reactions. Key-word being almost. Once she had fallen asleep during a particularly boring movie and she woke up with a hard rock cock pressed against Kara’s bottom. She glanced over and noticed that her friend had also fallen asleep and, like she was the one with the powers, jumped over and away so fast that she was dizzy after her feet touched the ground.

But tonight she was in trouble. It had been a while since she was able to relieve herself with how hard she was working those days, and she could feel herself getting hard and there was no way she could hide that with Kara pressed against her like that, shifting and moving the way she was. Her movements caused her firm small bottom to press on her length, causing all blood from her body to rush down between her legs. Again, Lena was usually very good at ignoring her own body and controlling its reactions, but the more Kara moved, the more she rubbed, and the harder it was becoming to stop her hard-on. It was truly a lost battle.

Lena shifted subtly, pulling her hips back a few inches, and sighed almost relieved when the pressure subsided a bit.

“You okay?” Kara asked suddenly.

Face red and flushed, Lena nodded. “Yes, my leg fell asleep.”

Kara bit her bottom lip again as she hummed her agreement, and tried to discreetly move back to glue their bodies together again. If she hadn’t gone crazy, and she honestly hoped she wasn’t because that would suck, she had felt a bulge stiffening against her earlier and she wanted nothing more than find it to make sure. She leaned over to grab her alien beer and used that as an excuse to move back, her ass brushing up against the very area Lena was clearly trying to keep away from her.

There.

Instead of grabbing the bottle, Kara took the remote and pressed the power button, the TV instantly turning off. She felt Lena stiff behind her. “Kara?” asked the other woman.

Kara looked over her shoulder, a slight shy grin on her face, cheeks a little red. Then she slid herself against Lena, up and down, back and forward, and she watched in first hand as her friend clamped down a moan by biting her lip hard. “Is there anything you want to show me, Lena?”

Lena swallowed hard, feeling just how dry her throat had become, then she shook her head, unable to form words to answer her. Kara kept rocking her hips, stroking herself along Lena’s length, feeling much more confident now that she knew exactly what she was doing to Lena.

“You sure?” When all Lena did was shake her head again, Kara rolled over until they were face to face, thankful for the big-ass couch. She did her best to keep her hands to herself until she was sure it was also something the other woman wanted as well. “I think you do. And I think you should let me show you what you have done for me too.”

Swallowing hard, Lena did her best not to choke on her own saliva as she looked down between their bodies. “What did I do to you?” From her position, she could see the outlines of her hard cock against her sweatpants, but there was nothing physically visible on Kara’s body that could give away her own feelings about the situation.

“Weak on my knees,” Kara confessed in a low voice. One of her hands started to slowly move down her body, starting from her stomach where Lena’s hand was just a few minutes prior until the tip of her fingers touched the buttons on her jeans. “And hot all over.”

Despite her lack of verbal answer, Lena’s eyes rolled to the back of her head a second before she shut them down hard, trying to reunite her thoughts and make sense of what was happening. Seeing her reaction, Kara slowly reached out until she was fiddling with the cords on Lena’s pants.

“Can I touch you?” The innocent question sent sparks down Lena’s spine and straight to her cock, and a moan was in order finally because she couldn’t hold back anymore. “Answer me, Lena.”

Her eyes snapped open and she saw baby blue staring back at her in expectation. She knew then that Kara wouldn’t touch her unless she gave her permission to do so, so she nodded helplessly and waited. A second later, Kara’s hand dropped between her legs and started rubbing when her fingers finally found what they were looking for.

“You have no idea how you make me feel,” Lena whispered after a second, her voice was hoarse and deep, and she had to clean her throat before speaking again.

“I would love to find out,” Kara replied softly as her palm stroked up and down. Licking her lips when she looked down at the obvious bulge in the woman’s pants, she wiggled until she had both hands on the pants cords, undoing the tight lace Lena had done.

“Fuck,” Lena breathed out, green eyes also watching the slow deliberated moves.

Kara smiled up at her when she started sitting up to gain more space to move. She nudged Lena’s shoulder until the woman was lying completely on the couch, then she moved her body until she was kneeling between the CEO’s knees. She pulled the woman’s pants once, not hard enough to pull them out but enough to make her point clear, and Lena lifted her hips to help the long fingers as they pulled her pants down her legs.

When her eyes met the hard, long and thick, cock through black boxers, she licked her lips. “You have no idea how many times I imagined what you’re cock would feel down my throat.”

That was something Lena never thought she would hear coming from her innocent-looking best friend, especially directed at her, and the surprise of it all distracted her enough to a moan to escape her lips. “Jesus fuck, Kara. You can’t just say that, I-“

Kara’s sly grin shut her up and her head fell back against the soft pillow, groaning a little. “Have you imagined the same, Lena? Have you pictured it as I did?”

Lena nodded. “So many times,” confessed her in a whine when Kara palmed her through her boxers.

A soft chuckle could be heard coming from the blonde before she pulled off Lena’s boxers, stomach clenching hard at the sight of the woman finally bare before her. Her dreams, imagination, and fantasies could never make up the real deal, she noticed. Hard length standing, begging for attention, something Kara was more than eager to give. She leaned forward and wrapped her lips around the head, swirling her tongue around the sensitive surprisingly soft skin.

Taken by surprise since she wasn’t expecting it to happen so fast, Lena’s hips jerked up. “Fuck!” Once she felt herself bumping in the back of her friend’s throat – could she still call Kara her friend when she had her cock in her mouth – Lena retreated her hips apologetic. “Sorry, didn’t mean to-“

Kara pulled back to look up at her with a serious look. “I’m not human, Lena.”

The small reminder was followed by her leaning down again. Kara sucked the tip again before slowly bringing her mouth down Lena’s dick. Lena was holding her head high the best she could so she could watch, eyes going wide when Kara slowly but certainly swallowed her whole. She moaned and panted, but kept her hips still to avoid choking the woman again, even when her cock started being squeezed by the blonde’s narrow throat. Unable to keep her eyes open anymore, Lena fell back and moved both hands to her face as she desperately tried to maintain some control over her own body.

“Jesus fuck. Sweet fucking shit,” she panted over and over.

Sucking as hard as she could without hurting her, Kara made her way back up until she released Lena’s shaft. She was a little out of breath, so she took a second to recover as her hand replaced her mouth, dragging her saliva up and down to wet her way. Almost immediately, Lena’s hips bucked up and Kara frowned.

“Lena,” she called gently and waited until Lena had opened her eyes to spoke again. “There’s no need for you to hold back. Not human, remember? I’m indestructible, you can’t hurt me.” With a wink, she lowered her head again until her lips were brushing on the side of Lena’s cock. “You can be as rough as you want,” she said a second before her mouth was back on Lena’s shaft, head bobbing up and down, hand still jerking at Lena’s base using the saliva that flows freely from her lips.

More motived than before, Lena started bucking her hips up and watched as the blonde carefully made her way down her length, taking her fully again. “Fuck,” she moaned loudly. One of her hands moved to push some of Kara’s curls away from her face and undoing her already loosen bun before she got a handful of blonde soft hair between her fingers, resting her hand in the back of Kara’s head.

When Kara scratched her lower belly using short nails, Lena couldn’t help anymore. She reacted by bucking her hips up and down, pushing her cock deep into Kara’s tight throat as the other woman met her in every thrust. In the back of her mind, Lena was worried she might actually end up hurting the Kryptonian with how roughly she was shoving her cock down her throat, but Kara was moaning along with her and she felt herself getting closer and closer to the edge.

“I’m coming,” the CEO panted and groaned, her body jerked and started shaking violently as she shoved her cock as deep as it could go inside the blonde’s hot mouth. When she came, she cried out Kara’s name, holding her head in place as she shot hot white cum down her throat over and over again.

Completely wasted, Lena collapsed back, barely able to feel when Kara pulled away, wiping the sting of saliva and cum with the back of her hand as she swallowed down every drop of Lena’s cum, a sly smile on her lips.

“Jesus fuck,” the woman repeated out of breath and Kara grinned down at her. Kara moved to straddle Lena’s lap, but the woman easily set down, hands curling on her waist as she brushed their lips. “We should go to bed,” offered her quietly, almost like she was scared that Kara would say no and walk away.

Like she ever could. Even the mere thought made her want to laugh. “Take me, then.”

Lena managed to wiggle her legs out of the couch, but she knew there was no way she could carry Kara all the way back to her bed, so she waited until the other woman moved. It didn’t happen because Kara suddenly leaned down to kiss her deeply, mouth opening to allow her tongue to ravish her mouth. Between the heated kiss, Kara tugged her shirt and Lena raised her arms to allow her to pull it over her head. They parted their lips just enough to throw it away before their lips were locked again, tongues rubbing against each other.

Her bra followed her shirt shortly after and Lena would usually feel self-conscious and try to hide her naked body, but Kara was touching her with so much heat and desire that she didn’t even care about that at the moment. Instead, she yanked open Kara’s shirt, not bothering with undoing a thousand buttons the clothing item had. The blonde moaned against her lips when soft warm hands started running down her sides.

“Bed,” she reminded in a breath. “I need a bed.”

“Get up,” Lena ordered as she tugged her hips.

Kara stood up almost as fast as a blink of an eye and she winked down at the brunette as she turned around and started making her way down the hall to where she knew the bedroom was located. She made a show of rocking her hips from side to side as she undid the buttons of her jeans. She curled her thumbs on the waistband as she made a pause by the middle of the way and slowly, oh so slowly, pulled her pants down her long legs, wiggling her ass, until they were pooled by her feet. Then, she kicked them off and resumed walking using only her black-laced underwear, open shirt, and a bra.

“Fuck, Kara,” Lena said, feeling her mouth go dry with the sight in front of her. The blonde turned around once she reached her bedroom door and the look on her face should be considered illegal. “You’re gorgeous,”

Kara smiled at her sweetly before she raised one finger to motion for Lena to join her. When the CEO got up, after regaining her energy after the show that was displayed to her, Kara entered the room, walking straight to bed. She didn’t bother turning the lights on since the curtains were open and the large window allowed the moonlight to light up the room just enough. She removed her shirt, letting it fall in the ground, then moved her hands to undo her bra, but a hand on hers stopped her movement.

She looked over her shoulder with a shy smile and her eyes locked with green ones. Her hands fell to her sides and she looked forward again when Lena managed to undo her bra in one gentle move. After that, she slid the straps down Kara’s arms as she pressed open-mouthed kisses on her shoulders and neck. Then her fingers slid under her panties and she tucked it down once to make it fall to her feet. Now completely undressed, Kara sighed happily when the CEO’s hands started to roam over her body, stroking and squeezing on the way.

Once she was satisfied, Lena placed her hands flat on her hips and turned her around so they would be facing each other again. With one raised eyebrow, Lena leaned until she had a pink nipple between her lips, sucking slowly but firmly, and Kara moaned in pleasure. The brunette guided her until the back of her knees touched the mattress and then Kara set down, writhing as the wetness between her legs became almost too much.

Deciding she needed to plead instead of wait until Lena decided to do it, Kara moved both of her hands to tangle around dark curls. “Please, Lena. I need you.”

“Show me where, darling,” Lena replied while moving to the other breast to give it the same attention.

Kara laid down, bringing Lena with her, and they had to make a quick pause to find a comfortable position in bed. After they were settled, Kara grabbed one of Lena’s hands and brought it between her legs, groaning loudly when she had the first direct touch against her wet slick heat. Lena also groaned at the feeling, found a place to suck on Kara’s neck, and began to rub Kara’s pussy, fingers easily finding her needy clit.

“Can I taste you?” she asked and all Kara could do was nod in response. Plopping kisses on her way, Lena used her hands to spread Kara’s thighs. “So gorgeous, so perfect,” repeated her.

She used two fingers to part Kara’s lips before she leaned forward to give a long and slow lick between her folds, the taste of the other woman assaulting her sense and making her eyes roll to the back of her head. Kara panted under her, shifted, tried to gain more friction. Noticing it, Lena moved and gently probed two fingers against the woman’s entrance.

“Oh, Rao, yes!”

Lena gently slid her fingers inside, testing if the woman was fine with that, before she started twisting, curling and pressing her fingers inside against her walls. Kara started bucking her hips in desperation, needing more and more, and crying out when Lena found the spongy mass on her front wall that made her soul leave her body. Lips still sucking on her clit, Lena didn’t have to wait much before she felt Kara’s body tense under herself, froze, then jerk when her orgasm washed over, walls spasming around her fingers tightly.

The brunette waited until her high was over before pulling away, gently going up to her body by pressing kisses on her thighs, stomach, and breasts. When they were face to face again, she smiled down at the blue eyes when they finally opened with a couple of blinks. Kara lost no time to reach out between their bodies to wrap Lena’s hard cock on her hand again.

“I need you inside. Now, please.”

Lena grunted both at the words and the feeling of a thumb swiping over her head. “You sure?” she asked anyways.

Kara smiled up at her before pulling her down for a slow kiss. “I spent too long without your beautiful cock buried inside me. I guess it’s time for us to catch up.”

To add on her words, Kara widened her knees to accommodate Lena between her legs and moaned when she felt the CEO’s hard dick sliding on her folds almost immediately. She gave it one last thrust with her hand before guiding it to her soaking wet entrance, rubbing it up and down twice before pressing forward. At first, she hissed to the feeling of being stretched like that, even biting her lip to stop a whimper to escape, but then Lena’s thumb found her clit again and she arched her back, rocking herself against the woman on top of her. It took only a few seconds before she started bucking against the delicious sensations, moaning loudly and gasping everything Lena rolled her clit just right.

When Lena finally bottomed out, their hips slapping against each other, the loud sound they were making together filling the room, the mattress moving against her, the springs making noises, Kara felt like she was going to split in half. Lena’s cock, large, thick and warm seemed to burn every inch inside of her with desire. They moved against each other in synchrony, moaning, panting, groaning and touching, grasping, gripping and nibbling.

“I’m so close,” Lena confessed in a breath against her ear before she managed to move her body to grab a nipple between white teeth. They weren’t fucking reckless or desperately, rather just moving lazily against each other in hard deep thrusts.

“Me too,” Kara admitted as she moved one leg around Lena’s waist, spreading herself wider and bringing the woman closer. Lena groaned when she was able to go even deeper inside and she sucked down hard on the nipple when soft hands clutched at her ass. “You fill me up so good.”

Feeling the encouragement to move quicker, Lena released the nipple and hide her face in the crook of Kara’s neck as her hips started to move madly and her cock drove merciless into her cunt. The circles around Kara’s clit became more sloppy, but she was too close to notice or care, hips bucking back to attend Lena’s moves. It was almost impossible for her to control her own strength as she dug her nails in Lena’s ass in a desperate attempt to pull her closer.

She lifted her other leg, also wrapping it around the CEO’s waist, and they both moaned when the cock slipped even further inside, hitting a new angle. “I want to- Rao, Lena, I’m going to come.”

Kara’s back arched from the mattress as she yelped in pure delight, hips bucking, body shaking, hands grasping at Lena’s back, shoulders, and thighs, or any place she could reach. Lena didn’t stop her slamming, chasing down her own orgasm, and her thrusts against the blonde’s G-spot triggered another orgasm from the woman before she finally reached there herself. Lena groaned loudly against Kara’s neck, holding the urgency to bit down on the pale neck on display at her, so close. Instead, she felt her shaft twisting inside warm wet pussy as it released rope after rope of thick cum.

Once her body stopped shaking, Lena collapsed in a tired completely wasted mass on top of Kara, who couldn’t help but giggle as her hands started drawing soothing patterns on the woman’s back until she had recovered enough. Finally, Lena rolled over, causing a soft moan from both of them.

“You good?” Kara asked.

Lena huffed and nodded. “Yeah. Just give me, like, five minutes to recover.” She was clearly out of breath and her chest was going up and down in a fast rhythm.

Kara rolled to her side and placed her palm between Lena’s breasts, feeling and hearing how fast the woman’s heart was beating with a loving grin. “What happens after five minutes?” she teased.

“Well, my indestructible being, I have some fantasies of my own.”

“Hm, good. Because I have almost infinite stamina compared to you, you know.”

“God help me.”

Kara laughed loudly and wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist to rest her head on the woman’s shoulder. She felt as Lena also moved, placed her arm around Kara’s shoulders and leaned down to press a kiss on top of her head.

“Five minutes,” Lena promised.


End file.
